deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Arrow
Green Arrow is a character from DC Comics. He previously fought Hawkeye in the 56th episode of Death Battle, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye and later fought him again in a One Minute Melee episode. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Captain America vs Green Arrow * Green Arrow vs Black Panther * Green Arrow VS Daredevil '(Completed) * Green Arrow vs Decidueye (Abandoned) * 'Han Solo vs Green Arrow (Completed) * Hawkeye vs. Green Arrow (Fanon version, completed) * Green Arrow vs Iron Man (Completed) * Green Arrow vs Ronin * Green Arrow VS Pit * Green Arrow VS Ratchet * Rob o' the Hedge vs Green Arrow Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Artemis Entreri * Lara Croft * Legolas Greenleaf * Katniss Everdeen * Taskmaster History Oliver Queen is a billionaire playboy and thrill-seeker who is heir to the Queen Consolidated company in Star City. But he ended up maroon on a deserted island after being missing for five years following a ship wreck of his family's yacht. The hellish events on that island changed Oliver as he readjusts to life in Star City while spending his nights dressed as a hooded vigilante. In time, using his company's Q-Core branch to amass his arsenal, Oliver became something more than a vigilante: A symbol of justice in Star City. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real Name: Oliver Jonas Queen * Height: 5'11" | 152 cm * Weight: 195 lbs | 88 kg * Once got to meet the actual Robin Hood * Past Romances: 9 * Makes a chili so spicy that it breaks Green Lantern's will Trick Arrows * Acid Arrows * Explosive Arrows * Boomerang Arrows * Kryptonite Arrows * Boxing Glove Arrows * Diamond-Tipped Arrows * Tornado Arrows * Buzzsaw Arrows * ...Chimney Sweep Arrows? Feats * Held his drawn bow for half an hour * Shot the safety of a gun * Can pin a person's hand with an arrow from the bottom of a dam * Has the willpower to resist a Black Lantern ring * Can send arrows down gun barrels with ease * Shoots other arrows out of the sky * Wrestled an alligator Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Real Name: Oliver Jonas Queen * Height: 5'11" | 152 cm * Weight: 195 lbs | 88 kg As a highly skilled fighter, assassin and former vigilante, Oliver is shown to be in top physical condition since his time on the island. As a kinesthetic learner, Oliver became adept in various forms of unarmed combat (Wing Chun, Hapkido, Jujitsu, and Eskrima among them), stealth, and melee weapons like blades and blunt objects. This makes Oliver made a great tactician in researching others, using his honed senses to be aware of his surroundings, with a high pain tolerance and strong will. But Oliver is mostly experienced in archery, having enough accuracy to shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing, shoot small objects off of people without harming them and shoot with deadly accuracy even while he was moving. Outside a fight, Oliver is also multilingual (fluent in Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, and Arabic), a skilled metalsmith, mechanics engineer with some computer skills. Oliver's knowledge of the human anatomy allows him to tend to his wounds while effective interrogate a person without killing them. Gear The Green Arrow's usual weapon as customized recurve bow that uses 24 customized hunting arrows, some of which are incendiary arrows that explode on contact. * Acid Arrows * Boomerang Arrows * Kryptonite Arrows * Boxing Glove Arrows * Diamond-Tipped Arrows * Tornado Arrows * Buzzsaw Arrows * Nuclear Warhead Arrow * "I have a lawnmower arrow too, you know" Feats * His keen senses allow him to take out the Flash after anticipating the superfast hero's attack pattern. * Held his drawn bow for half an hour. * Shot the safety of a gun. * Can pin a person's hand with an arrow from the bottom of a dam. * Has the willpower to resist a Black Lantern ring. * Can send arrows down gun barrels with ease. * Shoots other arrows out of the sky. * Wrestled an alligator. * Became mayor of Star City. Flaws * Same weakness as any mortal man. * Can feel guilt if someone dies because of his actions. * He was killed by Superman (accidentally) by shooting his adoptive father, Jonathan Kent, with an arrow in the shoulder (Injustice Year 1) Gallery Green Arrow 1.png Green Arrow-.png Green Arrow-2.png Green Arrow (Stephen Amell).png DC Comics - Green Arrow as seen on the front comic cover.png|Green Arrow as seen on the front comic cover DC Comics - Green Arrow's Specialty Arrows.png|Green Arrow's Specialty Arrows Green_Arrow's_Chili_01.jpg 2fd7d64b17603325ae2e03f3afe4052c.jpg|White Lantern Green Arrow Green Arrow (Injustice 2).png black-canary-proposes-to-green-arrow-injustice-ii-6.png Trivia * Green Arrow is the fifth (technically sixth) DC Comics combatant to face a Marvel character ** He's the third member of the Justice League to face an Avenger ** He is the fifth DC combatant to lose to his opponent * Despite the thumbnail using his modern appearance, his sprite is based on his classic appearance. Coincidentally, the opposite is true for Hawkeye. * He had the same trainer who trained Deathstroke. Coincidentally, they both lost against Marvel characters with Deathstroke losing to Deadpool and Green Arrow losing to Hawkeye. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Archers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Tragic Character Category:Justice League Members